


Тридцать оттенков красного

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Double Entendres, M/M, everything u can think of and more, innuendos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: - Боже, ты невероятно пахнешь, я возьму тебя прямо сейчас...- Гари, ты задрал, прекрати разговаривать со стейком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Shades Of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551609) by [redandgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandgold/pseuds/redandgold). 



**1.**  
Они стоят лицом к лицу, сгорая от животного желания, рождающегося глубоко в душе. От мыслей о сладостном удовлетворении у Гари в животе порхают бабочки, а низ сводит болезненным, но приятным спазмом.  
  
— Дай мне, — шепчет он дрожащим голосом, отчаянно желая большего. — Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне…  
  
— Отвали, мудак, — отмахивается Джейми, съедая последнее печенье.  
  
 **2.**  
Гари берет его в руки, осторожно водит пальцами вверх-вниз, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, ускоряясь с каждым движением. Вязкая жидкость выплескивается на его кожу, он наслаждается этим ощущением, почти задыхаясь от ощущения твердости под подушечками пальцев.  
  
— Гари! — стонет Джейми. Невилл морщится и трет сильнее.  
  
— Гари! — на этот раз Джейми говорит громче. — Прекрати мыть посуду с таким лицом! Мешаешь же.  
  
 **3.**  
 _Гари: Мне нужны твои яйца._  
  
 _Джейми: Отвали, купи себе сам, в Теско упаковка стоит пятьдесят фунтов._  
  
 **4.**  
Когда он произносит « _иди сюда_ », его голос звучит призывно хрипло. Гари подчиняется молча, в груди ноет от предвкушения того, насколько божественное наказание ждет его, заполошно колотится сердце — он просто пальцем погрозит или даже отшлепает… до синяков. Только лишь от мысли об этом у Гари трясутся колени. Сегодня он был ужасно непослушным мальчиком…  
  
— Желтая, — говорит арбитр. — И постарайся больше не врезаться в Каррагера, ради всего святого!  
  
 **5.**  
— Думаю, там нужно… оборудование, — с намеком говорит Джейми.  
  
Гари вскидывается и приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Манишки и конусы?  
  
— Да нет, идиот, — Джейми странно ухмыляется. — я имею в виду… не футбольное.  
  
У Гари пересыхает в горле.  
  
— Карра. Блядь, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
  
— Анальная пробка, например.  
  
— Прекрати, блядь.  
  
— И все будет хорошо!  
  
— Джеймс.  
  
— Я не буду ничего говорить, просто буду наслаждаться ощущениями!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Давай! Это самый лучший способ заткнуть его, не могу уже смотреть, как Гиггз с ним обнимается!  
  
 **6.**  
 _Гари: Может, хочешь Дика? (dick — член. (прим.пер)  
  
Джейми: Ага, Адвокат даже скамейку не способен сделать!_  
  
 **7.**  
— Ты сделал все это для меня? — восхищенно шепчет Гари, прогуливаясь по полю для мини-футбола, которое было подготовлено специально на его день рождения. — Ох, кажется, ты сегодня засадишь пару мячей.  
  
— Я?  
  
— О да, — Гари выглядит совершенно дьявольски. — Это будет горячо и влажно. Трогать друг друга, толкаться и пихаться. Может, даже кусаться. А в конце ты будешь совершенно разбитым, а буду кричать от удовольствия.  
  
— Ну смотри, — Джейми почти скулит. — Про свои голы ты ничего не говорил.  
  
 **8.**  
Руки Гари скользят по бедрам Джейми, но Каррагер ловко шлепает его по пальцам.  
  
— Отстань от моей курицы, мудила, я готовлю!  
  
 **9.**  
Джейми имеет Гари по самые помидоры, решительно прокладывая себе путь к финалу. Вторжение получается невероятно легким. Гари кричит, когда Джейми набрасывается и забирается глубже, чем Гари может допустить.  
  
— Бля, это слишком мощно, — сопит он и подпускает Джейми сзади. Ему приходится пригнуться еще ниже, когда Джейми удовлетворенно выкрикивает:  
  
— Давай попробуем другую расстановку, так будет намного лучше.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — фыркает Джейми. — Ты обещал, что мы не будем останавливать игру. Это был просто слишком напряженный момент.  
  
 **10.**  
 _Гари: Мне нравится, когда мы занимаемся БОНДажем.  
  
Джейми: Ну как бы последнее время так не марафоны фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде называют._  
  
 **11.**  
Они лежат в постели, прижимаясь друг к другу, ощущения тепла невероятные, потрясающе уютно, но Гари этого мало. Он хочет большего, хочет сделать с Джейми то, что еще никогда не делал ни с кем.  
  
— Эй, — бормочет он. Джейми приоткрывает один глаз и сонно смотрит на него.  
  
— Может, ты хочешь…  
  
— Я хочу что? — ухмыльнувшись, спрашивает Джейми.  
  
— Ты знаешь о чем я.  
  
— Это весело?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Нам станет еще теплее?  
  
— Гарантирую.  
  
— Тогда давай, большой мальчик.  
  
— Круто! — взволнованно говорит Гари. — Умираю от желания поскорее установить этот новый водонагреватель.  
  
 **12.**  
Гари погружает его в рот, скуля от восторга. Он дразнит кончик языком, сосет его, двигая головой взад-вперед, беря в рот столько, сколько может.  
  
— Боже, как ты прекрасен на вкус, — шепчет он, смакуя головокружительный привкус на языке.  
  
Джейми отворачивается.  
  
— Напомни мне всякий раз, когда ты ешь леденец, сваливать в туман, — говорит он.  
  
 **13.**  
То, что Джейми держит в руках, убивает его напрочь, он даже поверить не может глазам своим. Он стоит в гримерке Гари, держа в руках большое красное, даже пульсирующее… _это_.  
  
— Кто его впустил?! — орет в сторону сотрудников клуба фанатов Юнайтед Гари, какого хера они тут собрались? Джейми решает, что единственное, что он может сделать — прямо сейчас устроить драку, пытаясь задушить этим чертовым флагом, который у него в руках, какого-нибудь шестифутового Кита из пригорода, каковых тут в избытке.  
  
 **14.**  
Джейми снова щелкает кнутом, и Гари прерывисто вздыхает.  
  
— Может, достаточно? — шепчет он, поглаживая пальцем грудь Гари, затянутую в кожу.  
  
— Шутишь? — ухмыляется Невилл. — Я всегда хотел поиграть в Индиану Джонса!  
  
 **15.**  
— Не останавливайся, — сипит Джейми, а в его венах закипает кровь. Гари у него за спиной, толкается сильнее, хрипло дыша.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, — Невилл задыхается, с трудом смахивая пот, стекающий на нос. — Он слишком большой!  
  
— Ты можешь! — хрюкает Джейми, сжимая одну руку, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать боль. — Быстрее!  
  
— Слишком туго… ох…  
  
— Блядь, Гари, на кой черт ты заказал эту хитровыебаную двуспальную кровать в интернете?! Мы уже два часа потратили, пытаясь засунуть ее в комнату!  
  
 **16.**  
Гари входит глубже, и Джейми вздрагивает.  
  
— Вернись на свою ебаную позицию, Невилл! Кто из нас центрбек?!  
  
 **17.**  
— Ну, ну, — мурлычет Джейми низким и соблазнительным голосом, закрыв за собой дверь. Гари, лежащий на кровати, оглядывается — его глаза выдают отчаяние и усталость, но Джейми очень нравится видеть Гари таким… связанным.  
  
— Ну и что тут у нас? — игриво спрашивает Джейми.  
  
— Карра, — умоляюще произносит Гари, не решаясь пошевелиться. — Карра, давай.  
  
Джейми искоса глядит на него.  
  
— Проси еще.  
  
— Карра, ублюдок, прекращай! — взрывается Гари. — Не поможешь распутать эти ебучие провода, никакой тебе ФИФА в ближайшие лет сто!  
  
 **18.**  
— Сколько раз? — Скоулзи неверяще таращит глаза.  
  
Гари зыркает в сторону Джейми и показывает семь, а потом два нуля.  
  
— Семьсот? За час?!  
  
— Ага, — говорит Джейми, прикрывая глаза, вспоминая потрясающую и незабываемую ночь.  
  
— И как тебя хватило?  
  
— Я еще ого-го.  
  
— Еще. — Скоулзи хмурится. — Я бы скорее поверил, что Фил выиграл миллион фунтов в лотерею.  
  
 _(ходят слухи, что Джейми как-то проголосовал за участницу программы Х-фактор семьсот раз)_  
  
 **19.**  
 _Гари: Тебе нравится вкус моего cock*…_  
*коктейля, блядь  
  
 **20.**  
— Боже, — Гари едва дышит, его грудь вздымается от резких вдохов. Джейми лежит под ним, отчаянно ощупывая его.  
  
— Боже, я сейчас… сейчас…  
  
— Ты собираешься извиняться за то, что сбил меня с ног?! — рявкает Джейми, когда Гарри вскакивает и наконец несется за уезжающим мороженщиком.  
  
 **21.**  
— Знаешь, что нам нужно попробовать? — спрашивает развалившийся на полу Джейми. — _Пастушку_ наоборот.  
  
— Не глупи, — Гарри фыркает, заглядывая в словарь игры Эрудит. — Нет такого слова _Укшктсап_.  
  
 **22.**  
— Что ты вы там делаете? — Скоулзи, внезапно вошедший в туалет, подозрительно косится на Гари и Джейми — они испуганно оглядываются, отскочив друг от друга.  
  
— Ничего, — говорят они в унисон.  
  
— Я слышал стоны.  
  
— Ладно, — уступает Гари. — Но не говори никому.  
  
— Идет.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы не должны, но… Джейми притащил свой планшет. Ты не представляешь, что творят на этих чертовых прослушиваниях для Х-фактора!  
  
 _(ходят слухи, что Джейми как-то проголосовал... ну вы поняли)_  
  
 **23.**  
— Сделай это, — просит Джейми. Гари защелкивает наручники на его запястьях и пихает в рот кляп.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит он. — Но я умываю руки, если это не сработает, и ты снова умудришься оскорбить сэра Алекса, когда он приедет.  
  
 **24.**  
— Шлепни по заднице, — почти стонет Гари, наклонившись вперед. — Шлепни сильнее.  
  
— Не работает ни хрена, — констатирует Джейми. — Не удивлен, что ты притащил этого осла, он такой же упрямый, как ты. В каком зоопарке ты его взял?!  
  
 **25.**  
Внутренний бог Джейми крутится как первоклассная балерина, выполняя пируэт за пируэтом. Каррагер чувствует, как он покачивается и извивается в примитивном плотском ритме, как только взгляд Джейми падает на табличку НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ на двери. Кажется, его внутренний бог доволен и говорит с удовлетворением «Только я могу сделать тебя, мой драгоценный!».  
  
— Боже, Карра, — бормочет Гари. — Прекрати слушать своего внутреннего бога каждый раз, когда забиваешь гол, тошнит уже от твоей рожи.  
  
 **26.**  
— Какого хера тебе так приспичило? — вздыхает Джейми, когда Гари впечатывает его в стену и начинает шарить по телу, забираясь под пиджак и бесстыдно лапая его за зад. — Мы же на людях, бога ради!  
  
— Меня это не остановит! — отвечает Гари, вытаскивая у Джейми из кармана жетон на бесплатную выпивку и гордо сваливая в туман.  
  
 **27.**  
— О да, — Гарри стонет, его пальцы двигаются со скоростью света. Он ерзает в кресле вверх-вниз, упираясь ногами в землю, словно от удовольствия теряет ориентацию в пространстве.  
  
— Да, да, да! — вторит ему Джейми, но намного тише, приоткрывая рот и втягивая вязкий воздух.  
  
Гари сжимает пальцы так сильно, что Джейми невольно взвизгивает, совсем по-девчоночьи.  
  
— О да, да, ох…  
  
Долгий стон разрезает тишину ночи, стон, полный невыразимой радости и величайшего удовлетворения. Гари откидывается на спинку кресла, полностью вымотанный, и улыбается Джейми.  
  
— Это отвратительно. Ты каждый раз так делаешь, когда выигрываешь, — с омерзением произносит Джейми, отшвыривая джойстик и брезгливо отворачиваясь от Невилла.  
  
 **28.**  
— Я такой мокрый, блядь, и все из-за тебя, — говорит Гари.  
  
Джейми смешно округляет глаза.  
  
— Не ной, пробежки под дождем полезны.  
  
 **29.**  
— Поверь не могу, что ты не позволяешь мне потрогать твои шары, — насупившись, говорит Джейми, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Какой же ты пошляк, — парирует Гари.  
  
— Я просто хочу их подержать!  
  
— Руки вымой, и я подумаю, — говорит Невилл, держа в руках свою награду «Команда года по версии профессиональной футбольной ассоциации».  
  
 **30.**  
 _Гари: Мой член и твоя задница вместе!  
  
Райан Гиггз: Никому не нужен твой задира Джейми, и перестать Скоулзи так называть._


End file.
